dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
YouTubeverse
The writer is aware that this article is a stub and intends to finish it later. The YouTubeverse is the name for a universe created by users on YouTube. It incorporates various parts of the current DC (and Marvel and Hasbro) comics continuity. For instance, Winter Soldier (formerly Captain America's sidekick) is currently a hero, Bruce Wayne is the current Batman, and Timothy Drake is the current Robin. There are also characters who do not exist inside of the regular comics (original characters, in other words). Characters Heroes *Batman - Bruce Wayne, a man whose parents were killed in front of him when he was a child. He was inspired by a bat to use fear against scum as Batman. *Green Lantern - Hal "Highball" Jordan, a former air force pilot. An alien pulled his plane to his crashed ship. The alien, Abin Sur, gave his powers to Hal and he, a man without fear, became the Green Lantern. *The Hulk - Bruce Banner, whose father experimented on him as a child. An accident with radiation in a lab transformed him into the Hulk. *Green Lantern - Kyle Rayner, a former struggling graphic artist. After Hal Jordan's rampage in which he killed all of the Green Lanterns and all but one of the Guardians of the Universe, a Guardian named Ganthet gave him a Green Lantern ring and he became Green Lantern. *The Jokester - Jackie Dent, a former vigilante-like comedian. After being facially scarred by Owlman, he began fighting him on two levels: one as the comedian whose entire act was designed around making fun of the villain and another as Red Hood, a hero who wears a red helmet. Owlman threw Jackie into a vat of what he thought was acid, but it only transformed him into the Jokester. He later came to our universe with the help of Mastermind, his world's Brainiac. *The Human Torch - Johnny Storm, who went on an experimental space exploration expedition with his sister's beau, Reed Richards. After hitting turbulence in cosmic rays, Johnny became the Human Torch. *Ace Original Hero Characters *Indigo Lantern - Mack Randson, who, upon saving an alien in need, was bestowed with a staff. With this staff, he became the Indigo Lantern. *Star Sapphire Villains *The Joker - Jack Napier, a former struggling comedian. After being ridiculed for his act, he turned to crime as the Red Hood, a villain who wears a red helmet. Batman accidentally knocked Jack into a vat of Smylex, which transformed him into the Joker. *Lex Luthor *Black Adam *The Riddler *Cobra Commander *Owlman *Poison Ivy *Query *Scarecrow *Solomon Grundy *The Penguin *Two-Face Original Villain Characters *Card Master - Ryan McQuade, a villain with confusing motives. At first, he was a regular boy. At a young age, his mother died of cancer. Then, his father abandoned him. Somehow, he ended up with enough money to convert the bottom of an abandoned gas station into a base where he managed to scrape together money to outfit it with trillions of dollars of technology. After being denied as a worthy hero by Batman, he decided to prove himself a worthy hero by becoming a supervillain.... Confusing, right? *Mind Game *The Reaper *Visage